Rescued
by fourthiv
Summary: Hesitantly, the two broke for air, and for the first time in five years, Sasuke truly smiled. “Aishiteru, Narutokun, and Happy valentines day” [SasuNaru, Fluffy, Short, and WAFF]


**Rescued **by **Fourthiv**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything Naruto related. At all. Or the song this fic is based on, "Rescued" By Jack's Mannequin.**

**A/N - Oh my god, let the shock pass through you, I've written something that not only isn't angst, but is a tad bit fluffy! Don't mind that it's short, I mean, I'm not much of a fluff writer anyway. Anyway, this is in the spirit of Valentines day, even though I'll be spending it alone this year, I can live vicariously though Sasuke and Naruto. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it alot, especially since I've never really written fluff before! Thanks! **

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

**"Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love." ** - **Unknown**

Sitting on the Hokage mountain, Naruto stared at Konoha, his village, his loved ones. The breeze carried a faint smell of the trees, preparing for bloom.  
Sighing, Naruto laid back, opting to watch the clouds pass over the setting sun.

Turning his head back toward the village, Naruto spied glimpses of pink and red throughout, a sign of the holiday. All over the village love was in the air, people were confessing feelings to their crushes, lovers were joining together and celebrating the holiday.  
However, one particular person was abstaining from the celebrations, instead opting to be alone with his thoughts and memories, wishing and waiting for that one particular person to sweep him off his feet.

Thrusting his hand in the air, Naruto began to trace the shapes of the clouds, remembering the times he had spent with his most precious one; the one he had lost five years prior.  
Naruto may have saved Sasuke from Orochimaru's deadly body transfer, but it did not stop Sasuke's burning desire for revenge, nor did it bring him home.

_Panting, Naruto stood up strait, staring at the maimed body before him. Orochimaru was dead, and Sasuke was saved.  
Looking over, Naruto saw his friend on the ground, down but not out. In a flash, Sasuke lept up, pouncing on Naruto and pinned him to the ground.  
Naruto felt his heart racing, and a blush crept over his cheeks when he realized how close Sasuke was, when he could feel his warm breath on his neck. Leaning in, Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before disappearing in a flash, his words remaining in Naruto's mind forever._

"_Please, don't get me rescued."_

"Sasuke-Teme..."

That was the last time Naruto had seen or heard from Sasuke, over two years ago. He hadn't searched for him since, knowing it was a lost cause. That Sasuke was never coming home, unless it was of his own free will.  
A tear gently slid down Naruto's face at the thought.

Sitting up, Naruto swung his legs over the edge of the cliff, letting them dangle freely. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Naruto pulled out an assortment of flower petals.  
Opening his palm, Naruto watched as they flew away in the wind, gently floating to the ground.  
Looking into the sky, Naruto shed another tear.

"I should let you go, Sasuke-teme. But I can't. If I do, I'll lose a part of me I can never get back. I'd become numb. So I choose to never let you go, hold you close to my heart, and in turn I'll spend the rest of my life alone, with nothing but the memory of you, until we could be together again.  
Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun. I always will.  
Happy valentines day."

Tilting his head back down, Naruto sighed once again, before attempting to stand up. However, something stopped him.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Naruto, holding him in a tight yet loving embrace. The scent of sweat and blood was thick in the air, but the comfort of familiar chakra wormed itself deep inside of Naruto. With no killing intent revealed, Naruto smiled and leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes.

"You're home."

"I'm home."

"Is it done? Is this for good?"

"Hai."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you're wrong. You'll never have to spend another moment alone."

The words seated themselves deep within Naruto, who began to ponder over the meaning until he was gently picked up and held in the mans arms. Looking up, Naruto stared at the man before him, searching deep within his eyes for the truth he so desperately desired. Finding his answer, Naruto leaned forward, gently kissing Sasuke. Hesitantly, the two broke for air, and for the first time in five years, Sasuke truly smiled.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun, and Happy valentines day"

-Owari-


End file.
